


Altruistic

by Hiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraaaa/pseuds/Hiraaaa
Summary: Altruistic: {adj}  unselfishly concerned for or devoted to the welfare of othersWhat if Draco's actions at Malfoy Manor had consequences? What if saving Harry set him in doom? How will Draco survive his seventh year at Hogwarts with bloodthirsty Death Eaters prowling around? What will he do when he becomes a target because he chose to hide Harry's identity?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.

Draco arrived at his family Manor in late March. For the first time, he wished he hadn't returned. He was forced to return home.

  
_'Although, the place no more felt like home.'_

The Death Eaters and Snatchers had taken sanctuary at Malfoy Manor. Much worse was that the Dark Lord himself had turned the Malfoy residence into his headquarters.

  
Draco felt unsafe in his own home. He struggled to gather his courage around the sneering Death Eater. He held his breath around the Snatchers and their leering expressions. He hid behind his Occlumency Shields to stop himself from going insane.

  
It didn't help that his parents were in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He was forced to accompany them when joining the Dark Lord's presence. Draco felt his life crashing around him.

  
' _A Malfoy never bows_ ', his prideful father had said. It shattered him to see the man cowering in front of the megalomaniac Dark Lord. 

  
It sickened him to see his warrior mother draw shaky breaths and struggle to walk. It hurt him to see their strength drain from them as they screamed under the Dark Lord's curse.

  
Draco hated everything around him. Fate must have hated him too. His whole life he never got to be himself.

  
Draco was confident and prideful, but never arrogant. There was a time when he believed everything he's parents taught him. He believed in Pureblood Supremacy. He believed Muggleborns were at the bottom of the hierarchy and undeserving of magic. He believed all Muggles were filth and should be eradicated.

  
But then, Draco grew up. He ventured into forbidden territory. He started rethinking everything his parents taught him. By his sixth year, he thought of himself as ignorant. 

  
Everything he had learned was bigotted lies. Draco stealthily educated himself, but that did not mean that everyone else would just allow him to change. He had a role to play.

  
He hid his true self under a well-painted mask. He portrayed a persona of arrogance. He behaved as though he were better than everyone because that was what his father had forced him to do. He behaved like a spoilt bully because that was what Slytherin House expected of him.

  
Draco hated the situation his parents had forced him into but he struggled to hate them. He allowed another's marking to brand his skin to protect those who birthed him. He accepted the task of murder to avoid his parents being murdered. He gave every action a second thought so that he wouldn't incur his parents to tortured.

  
Draco was slowly giving up. The longer he stayed in the monster's presence, the more hope he lost.

  
Draco suppressed a sigh as Aunt Bellatrix called out for him. He walked over and looked at her gleeful expression warily.

  
'' The snatchers caught Potter's mudblood and two other boys. The snatchers claim one is Harry Potter and we need you to identify him so that we can present him to the Dark Lord. What a great honor, little Draco.''

  
Draco's blood froze and he hurriedly moved after her. 

  
He found himself kneeling in front of jeweled, emerald eyes. He knew it was him. It was Harry Potter staring at him blankly. 

  
The Chosen One's eyes showed no fear or mistrust and that, in itself, shook him to the core.

  
Draco hid all he was behind his cover but if there was anyone close to really knowing him, it was Harry Potter. The boy had seen him break down, had seen him suffer, had seen him lower his wand. He knew Harry was present that night even if he couldn't see him. 

  
Harry Potter knew much more about Draco Malfoy than any ever did.

  
Draco came out of his thoughts at the sound of the other's voices. He looked at the boy in front of him and then sacrificed all his efforts in one sentence. 

  
'' I can't be sure.''

  
Harry's eyes showed a storm of emotions but it all went to shit when Bellatrix caught sight of the Sword of Gryffindor. 

  
Draco put up all his Occlumency shields so as to not throw up at Granger's screams. 

  
It all happened too fast and soon Harry Potter was escaping. The Boy-Who-Lived lunged for Draco's wand. 

  
He loosened his grip and let go of his wand. Harry's eyes pierced into his and he let out a barely heard whisper. 

  
''Thank you.''

  
''Stay alive, you git.'', Draco whispered back and with Bellatrix's dagger piercing the air, they all disappeared.

  
The deafening silence was broken when the Dark Lord's fury erupted over them. The Cruciatus Curse ran through him. The familiar curse never came with a familiar feeling. Each time it was cast, it felt like the first. 

  
Draco's throat burned from the screams he released and the Dark Lord stormed over to him.

  
'' WHY DID YOU NOT IDENTIFY HIM?'', the Dark Lord growled as he pressed his hand over Draco's throat.

  
Draco's vision grew dark spots as the Dark Lord intensified the curse and strangled him. He heard his mother's sobs and father's begging in the background. 

  
Draco avoided the Dark Lord's eyes and opted to shut them. Draco stood at the edge of consciousness as he made out the last order.

  
'' Throw him into the dungeons. Only take him out when it is time for him to return to Hogwarts. Until then, the Death Eaters can test their spellwork on him.''

  
Draco felt someone grab him roughly and drag him away. He was shoved into the cold cellar and his arms scraped against the floor. 

  
With a dry sob, he gave in to the darkness behind his eyes.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.

Draco's body was in a much worse condition than it had ever been. He had lashing wounds across his body and bruises in almost every area of his body. His wrist was broken and he only managed to heal it slightly with wandless magic. He was chained to the cellar as though he were an animal and was sometimes gagged.

  
His body trembled and his limbs screamed in protest. He hadn't eaten in over a week and his clothes were worse than rags.

  
Draco knew he was due to return to Hogwart's in a few hours and he almost cried in relief. He was staring blankly at the wall when the gate to his cell opened. It was his father.

  
The once-proud Lord Malfoy was staring at his son with wide, fearful eyes. Draco looked at his father, expressionless.

  
'' I'm sorry, little dragon.''

  
The broken whisper caught his attention. ''I'll survive, papa.''

  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes pooled with tears as he helped his son stand. His son who he had raised with so much care, was reduced to a mere broken shell. He felt ashamed for the calamities his actions had brought onto his family.

  
The Lord of the Manor watched with a shattered heart as his pride and joy stumbled into his room. He closed the door and let a tear roll down his face.

  
Lucius Malfoy had failed in life.

* * *

Draco was grateful that he hadn't unpacked his school trunk. Everything was ready for him and all he had to do was change into different clothing and bandage his wounds. 

  
He couldn't heal his wounds because he knew the Death Eaters would not hesitate to replace them. He had a target on him and he didn't have a wand. He was too weak to even consider wandless magic.

  
He sluggishly got ready and heard a knock on the door. The door opened to show his mother looking at him with teary eyes. 

  
''Hello mama.'', Draco barely got the whisper out of his sore throat.

  
His mother let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his tall frame. He flinched slightly when she pressed against his wounds. 

  
His mother moved away with a gasp. She reached into the holster on her arm and pulled out her wand.

  
'' Take it.''

  
Draco looked at his mother in shock and was about to argue but his mother silenced him.

  
'' You'll need a wand. I can't help you here. They'll worsen it. Eat when you reach Hogwarts. Remember to eat slowly or else you'll harm yourself. Try and heal yourself too.''

  
He nodded and packed the wand. His mother let out a sigh of relief and stepped away when someone called out for Draco. Draco allowed himself to be carted off. He was barely surviving anyway.

* * *

Draco saw the shocked expressions on the teachers' and student's faces when they saw his appearance. Draco's hands were chained behind his back as an unfamiliar Death Eater shoved him into his seat at the Slytherin table.

  
'' You will eat and return to your separate dorm immediately. You are only allowed out for meals and classes but otherwise, you will remain in your room. If you need to be in other places, you will ask for permission and if you are found disobeying then we'll have a rerun of the past week. Understood?''

  
'' Yes.'' 

  
Draco's hands were freed and he mechanically ate his food while keeping his mother's warnings in mind.

* * *

  
Draco disassociated and carried on monotonously. He ignored the Death Eaters and laid silently as he waited for their torture to pass. Draco survived a month before the Carrow twins sank their claws into him.

  
Augustus Rookwood arrived at Hogwarts and stepped into the Great Hall. He looked at Draco in surprise and turned to question the Carrow twins. Draco saw the rest of the population of the hall look up to finally know the reason behind his treatment.

  
'' Oh, Rookwood! Surely you knew!'', Amycus Carrow giggled.

  
'' The little Malfoy betrayed the Dark Lord!'', Alecto Carrow's words caused everyone to freeze.

  
'' WHAT?'', Rookwood snarled and glared at Draco.

  
'' Four weeks ago, Potter and his accomplices were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor.'' 

  
The Gryffindor table tensed.

  
'' Someone shot a stinging hex at his face and Draco was called to identify him. He was the best choice for the task as he had studied with him for the past six years but Draco lied!'', Draco clenched his fists as the twins released insane cackles.

  
'' Little Malfoy lied and saved Potter. He helped them by purposefully letting them escape. He has no excuse! His grades clearly show that he is no idiot and Lucius would make sure his son was an exemplary dueler. This should've ensured that Draco could've stopped Potter but Draco let him go. DRACO MALFOY GAVE UP HIS WAND TO HARRY POTTER.''

  
Teachers and students gasped and Draco's breath quickened.

  
Alecto Carrow screeched even louder, '' Draco Malfoy betrayed the Dark Lord and helped Potter escape once again! Draco Malfoy practically gave Harry Potter his wand! DRACO MALFOY IS A TRAITOR!'' 

  
The statement echoed in the deafening silence of the Great Hall. Everyone stared at Draco in shock but the boy merely looked down and shut his eyes to calm himself.

  
'' Why is he still alive?'', Rookwood glowered.

  
'' The Dark Lord had him chained in the dungeons without any food and water for over a week. He is free to be tortured. The Dark Lord allows all the Death Eaters to get a chance at him. It is simple entertainment to watch his parents beg for his life. The Malfoy's are not loyal to our Lord, they just fear for their son's life. It will bring me so much joy to watch Narcissa wither at her son's pain.''

  
Draco's head snapped up to glare at the disgusting woman. The revelations cause everyone to stare at the Death Eaters in horror.

  
Augustus Rookwood drew his wand and threw a vicious Cruciatus at Draco. The man stood over him as Draco writhed, '' You had so much potential but you turned out to be a blood-traitor. I should've known when you failed to kill Dumbledore last year. You never wanted the Dark Mark. We should've noticed.''

  
The students cried out and whimpered as the three Death Eaters joined in, torturing him in plain sight. 

  
Draco screamed as multiple curses hit his body.

  
'' You will remember your failures.''

  
The Carrow twins each drew out a dagger. They settled on both sides and grabbed his arms. 

  
Alecto Carrow pierced his left arm and sliced up the Dark Mark. It stood out against his pale skin which soon bloomed with a gleaming crimson liquid.

  
Draco struggled and screamed as his arm got sliced apart. On his right, Amycus Carrow carved a word that Draco couldn't decipher due to his blinding pain.

  
Draco thrashed around and soon his strength died down. He laid motionless on the floor of the Great Hall. His eyes were blank as he saw the teachers shed silent tears in their hopelessness. He saw the students sobbing and struggling to breathe. He saw their pain but remembered that he had saved their last hope. There was hope and Draco was proud of himself at that moment. 

  
'' Leave him like this. There's no need for us to confine him to one place. Where will he even escape to? He'll stay put if he cares for his parent's lives.''

  
The three Death Eaters left the Hall and Draco took a shuddering breath. He tried to get up. His heavy, mutilated arms did not help him. Draco winced as he struggled to sit up. 

  
He tensed when he felt arms hold him gently. He looked up to see Neville Longbottom, teary-eyed, pick up his helpless body. Draco let himself be carried to an unknown location.

  
He blearily opened his eyes when he heard whispers. Hogwart's students had taken up residence in the Room of Requirement. He saw Madame Pomfrey hurry in. He watched as she bustled towards him and started to heal him. Draco let out a harsh sigh and allowed himself to lose consciousness.


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.

Draco woke up to concerned faces and soft conversations. Neville propped him up against a pillow and gave him a glass of water.

  
'' Better?'', Draco nodded wordlessly in response.

  
He saw Neville press his lips together as if he were holding himself back from speaking.

  
'' Potter is okay, Longbottom.'', his voice was hoarse but the occupants of the room all looked at him expectantly.

  
Draco swallowed before continuing, '' They all escaped. Only Granger was hurt but they'll nurse her back to health. They're on a mission. From what I know they've almost succeeded.''

  
There was a loud exhale of relief before Ginny Weasley stood up, '' How? How do you know they've almost succeeded?''

  
Draco smiled bitterly and saw how the others flinch at the apparent pain on his face, ''The Dark Lord resides in my home. We are the main targets of his anger because of our constant presence. His anger is an indication of failure and his failure is Potter's success.''

  
The fiery girl's shoulders dropped and Draco raised his eyebrows when she entwined her hand with Neville's. The Gryffindor blushed and stuttered as he rushed to explain, '' Harry and Ginny broke up a long time ago. He knows of our relationship and encouraged it.''

  
Draco chuckled in amusement, '' Don't know why you're nervous Longbottom. I never say a thing.''

  
Neville rolled his eyes, momentarily surprising him, and pulled out a batch of potions. Draco silently took the various potions and put his trust in the Gryffindors.

  
' _Baby Malfoy would have a heart attack if he heard that thought_ ', Draco mused to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Draco recovered slowly and the other students warmed up to him during his stay. They helped him move around and take his medication. Some helped him with his bandages and others even massaged his muscles.

  
They smiled affirmatively when he apologized for his past actions. They comforted him when he relapsed into his bleary state. They reassured him when his nightmares shook him apart.

  
Neville observed how much everyone had warmed up to the Slytherin. They had all become protective over him and Neville himself felt the same. He saw how every person enjoyed the snarky Slytherin's company. He had almost fainted when he had seen a bunch of Hufflepuffs coddling the blond.

  
Many learned of Draco Malfoy's uncovered personality and they all swarmed to him. The teenager never once failed to return the comfort and assurance he had gotten.  
Neville had grown a strong friendship with the Malfoy heir and he would be sure to not lose it.

* * *

Draco was laying with his head in Susan Bones' lap when Neville emerged from behind Ariana Dumbledore's portrait. He got up to greet his friend but stopped short at the sight of the Golden Trio behind him. 

  
Cheers filled the room when Harry Potter stepped out. Harry Potter smiled as he looked around and froze when he met Draco's gaze.

  
The students tensed when Harry walked towards him. Draco stilled when Harry pulled him into his arms.

  
He shuddered when Harry tightened his grip and closed his eyes to avoid the deafening silence of the room.

  
'' You okay?'', his voice was uncharacteristically soft as he spoke to Draco.

  
'' Why wouldn't I be, Potter?'', that had gotten a few chuckles and he saw Weasley and Granger look at the other students in surprise.

  
'' I saw what he did after we escaped.'', he gripped Draco'd arm causing Draco to flinch on instinct.

  
Harry caught his reaction and pulled up his sleeve. There, on his right arm, the words '' _Blood Traitor_ '' were etched permanently into his arm. He saw Granger flinch as she caught sight of the scarred skin.

  
'' Are you two together?'', Colin Creevey's curious voice broke the heavy atmosphere and the pair blushed.

  
'' I want to be. Do you mind, Malfoy?'', Draco blushed harder at the teasing tone and glared at the girls who started cooing at him.

  
'' I don't find you unworthy.'', Draco sniffed disdainfully and smiled when he caught sight of the blinding grin on Harry's face.

  
Harry pressed their lips together and Draco melted under his touch. 

  
'' Harry, mate, snog him later. We've got a war on our hands.''

  
Draco looked at Ronald Weasley who caught his gaze and smiled supportively. Draco blinked in surprise before returning the smile.

  
They had a war to win.

* * *

Draco fought with renewed determination. He fought for freedom from the Dark Lord's reign. He fought for his friends and family. Most importantly, he fought for his true beliefs.

  
He slashed the air and sent our vicious curses to the Dark Lord's army and watched with satisfaction when they fell at his feet with anger and betrayal painted on their faces. 

  
He blasted Greyback away from Lavender Brown and shoved Colin Creevey away from a stray curse. He cast a strong ' _diffindo_ at the Death Eater in front of Remus Lupin and the werewolf looked at him with surprise before turning to help his wife. 

  
He threw out a strong shield in front of Fred Weasley before the boulders crashed over him, '' Watch your back idiot.''

A pale George Weasley shouted profanities at his brother for endangering himself and Draco joined the battle. 

He caught sight of his father who was only casting defensive spells but not a single offensive one. The elder Malfoy's eyes widened when they caught sight of Draco and he ran towards his son.

  
''Draco.''

  
'' Father'', he grinned mischievously and his father huffed in response.

  
'' This is your choice?''

  
'' Yes.'', Draco said without hesitating.

  
'' Then I shall fight by your side.'', with that, his father swiped off his Death Eater uniform and turned his back to those he once worked with all for his son. He fought against all those who had caused his family pain. 

  
The Order member's eyes bulged when they saw Lucius Malfoy fight within their ranks and the Death Eaters frotted at the mouth. Draco watched in pride as his father took down multiple Death Eaters in his paths.

  
 _'A true Malfoy'_ , Draco thought pridefully.

  
The battle grew silent as the Death Eaters retreated. Draco looked around frantically.

  
'' Where the hell is that blasted idiot?'', he screeched, ignoring the adults looking at him warily.

  
'' He shoved the sword in my hand and left with his invisibility cloak.'', Neville replied.

  
'' HE WHAT? Get that fucker here this instant or I'll rip into all of you and make Voldemort look like a pygmy puff!''

  
'' Draco!'', his father admonished him as the Light army watched his tirade in shock.

  
'' Voldemort called for him. He said he has to go.'', Ron's quiet voice was followed by a deadly silence.

  
Draco stilled before he turned with a deadly glare on his face, '' And you let him go?''

  
'' He wouldn't have listened. You know that.''

  
Draco paled when he saw the Dark Lord approaching. His breath caught when he saw the body in Hagrid's arms.

  
'' HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!'', Draco's legs grew weak and the Weasley twins held him up as Draco lost his voice. 

  
The Dark Lord's horrific, lipless smile grew as he caught sight of Draco, '' Lord Voldemort is merciful Draco. I will give you a second chance to prove your worth. Come forward but rest assured that I do not take well to treachery.''

  
Lucius Malfoy walked to Draco's side and held onto his arm. The Dark Lord's face twisted in fury when he caught sight of Draco's father.

  
'' Treachery, Lucius?'', the words were barely above a whisper.

  
'' My loyalty is with my family only. You've hurt my loved ones more than enough and I'll let the world burn to the ground before I let that happen again.'', Lucius Malfoy's head was held high and the tone was befitting of the once proud and untainted house of Malfoy.

  
'' I see. You will regret your betrayal, Lucius. How about I make you suffer through it? First I'll kill your son. Then I'll kill your wife. Maybe I should let some of the others have a round with her before killing her.''

  
'' Ooh, My Lord! Can I torture her first? I'll teach that disgrace a lesson.'', Bellatrix's shrill voice pierced the air.

  
Draco snarled like a wild animal and cast a vicious ' _Sectumsempra'_ at the woman. The Dark Lord let out a shout of fury as Bellatrix's body fell. Voldemort raised his wand in Draco's direction and cried, '' _AVADA-'_ '

  
His voice was cut off by a loud shout of ' _'Expelliarmus!'_ '. Draco's breath left him as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

  
Harry James Potter stood up, alive and healthy, and he battled the enraged Dark Lord. Draco's eye twitched as he promised to teach the ill-mannered git a lesson. The battle started again and Draco aimed his anger into the fight.

  
Moments later, Harry Potter stood with the Dark Lord's wand in his hands and serpent-like body at his feet. The courtyard was silent before it burst into cheers and shouts of relief. 

  
Harry stood with a large smile on his face which soon fell into nervousness when he caught sight of a murderous Draco Malfoy striding up to him.

  
'' HARRY FUCKING POTTER! How dare you die after you fucking snog me and before taking me on a single date, you uncouth mannerless bastard!''

  
'' I'll make it up to you?'', Harry said unsurely but exhaled in relief when Draco wrapped him in his arms.

  
'' Manners, Draco.'', Lucius Malfoy's familiar drawl caused Harry to look at him with raised eyebrows.

  
'' Take care of my son, Mr. Potter, or you will not like the consequences.'', Harry nodded wordlessly before Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

  
It was going to be okay.

* * *

  
**Bonus** : Eighth Year

  
Harry groaned as Draco was pulled into a conversation yet again. He had underestimated how popular Draco had gotten in the past year. Harry was constantly required to ward off admirers with vicious glares.

  
He was very pleased when he saw them scuttle off when they remembered who had defeated Voldemort. Harry didn't usually care much for fame and glory but that would not stop him from using it when it came in handy.

  
Draco laughed at Harry's plight and kissed him softly, '' You have no need to worry, Harry Potter.''

  
And truly, they had no need to worry.


End file.
